God only knows
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi's feelings have been set onto Mamoru, she wants seduce him, what better way then let him teach her..?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Here is the new story god only knows since you guys asked for it 7 votes over like 2 or something, enjoy. you guys might get a double chap update!_**

**_Rating: M_**

_**Warning: Adult Language.**_

_**Key: E.g Mamoru-Baka = Mamoru idiot or idiot Mamoru**_

_**This story goes well with God only know by MKTO!**_

* * *

"Holy crap , I'm going to be so friggin late!" Murmured a golden blonde, as she ran along the busy footpath , dodging people, left to right,

' being sailor moon really makes you flexible.' Usagi chuckled to herself, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, an unbearable pain struck her nose and forehead.

"Odango atama , you idiot! Open your eyes for once!" Yelled an angry male voice.

"Ow..." Usagi whispered, rubbing her nose.

"I had to close my eyes just for a second and I run into this jerk!" She mumbled as she sat on the ground.

"Oi! Are even listening to me?!" The ebony coloured haired male, shouted in a more demanding voice.

"Shut up Mamoru-baka! I'm no cactus expert but I think I see a prick!" The blonde shouted at the man, in the black shirt , green jacket covered the black shirt and some black work pants and black leather shoes.

"Oh my god. Look at you." Mamoru gasped, as Usagi looked at her body.

"Was anybody else hurt in the accident?" Mamoru scoffed, Usagi gasped.

"If I were to slap you it would be consider animal abuse!" Usagi yelled.

"Aww it's cute to see you talk about something you don't understand!" Mamoru said as he threw an insult back at the blonde, their faces were so close that they could feel each others breathing on their lips.. Usagi was about to retaliate, but remembered she had somewhere to be.

"Thanks ass face! Rei-chan is gonna kick my ass cos I'm late, because someone let you out of your cage!" The blue eyed teenager yelled, grabbed her stationary belongings and ran off.

'Damn it! Why does Mamoru-baka look so attractive and hot when he is angry?!' Usagi sighed, she blushed at her thoughts. The pig tailed girl made her way up the long and painful stone steps.

'Goddamn it Rei-chan! Why do you have to live in a temple?!' Usagi thought as she slowly made her way up the steps.

The blonde finally made it to the top, breathless, she strolled towards the last room on the right. She slowly opened the sliding temple door.

"3...2...1.." She murmured.

"USAGI-BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rei yelled just on queue.

"I had after school detention and then ran into a prick!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Whoa, you two probably threw some nasty insults at each other." Minako chuckled.

"Usagi-chan we are having a sleepover tonight do you wanna join?" Makoto asked.

"Sure! I would rather not sleep in the same house as my annoying little brother, shingo-san." Usagi smiled.

-4:30pm-

"Okay girls study time is over! Sleepover time!" Minako shouted and slammed her book in annoyance.

"But Minako-chan... It has only been thirty minutes." Ami said.

"But we started at 3:00!" Minako whined, she grabbed Ami's book and threw it out the temple window.

"Hey!" The blue haired teenager shouted.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Minako grinned, she had a burning question , which needed to be answered, by another blonde. Makoto shut her book as well as Rei.

"Usagi-chan!" The platinum blonde pointed to her golden haired friend.

"Truth or Dare?" The pale blonde asked with demand in her voice.

"Uhm...truth..?" Usagi replied feeling unsure what she is getting herself into.

"Great! Who do you like?" Minako grinned maliciously.

"What?!"

"Who do you have a crush on?!" Minako said frustrated, the other girls listened in eagerness, waiting for the most innocent in the group to answer, the cunning pale blonde.

"Oh...umm... How should I put this?" Usagi murmured. Minako leaned in with anticipation, the anxiety was killing her.

"Hurry up and spit it out!" Rei shouted, Usagi whimpered at her friend's tone.

"I-I like M-Mamoru-San!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys another chap working on chap 3 right now *smiley face* Enjoy! _**

**_Warning: adult content _**

**_Rating: M maybe T _**

**_Key: The song god only know by MKTO goes well with the story!_**

* * *

"Mamoru-san..?" Minako repeated after her favourite blonde in crime.

"BUAWHAHA! Usagi-baka stop pulling our legs." Rei laughed and wiped a tear from her eye, Usagi dipped her head in disappointment.

"YOU ARE SUCH GREAT FRIENDS!" Yelled Usagi and she began to flow like a waterfall.

"Guys... She's being serious..." Minako stared at her crying friend.

"Usagi-chan..but..how?" Makoto stumbled.

"I don't know..but he is so cool and attractive minus the twisted personality." Usagi murmured as she went off into her fantasy world, all the girls stumbled as Usagi's answer was so.. teenagerish.

"I want to try and seduce him, but i

I don't know the art of seducing, he has already seduced me." The golden haired teenager nervously chuckled, the girls stumbled again.

"You need to learn it from the master, himself!" Minako laughed maniacally, Usagi looked at close friend dumbfounded.

"Rei-chan, are you fine with this?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Rei sighed.

"But Usagi-baka will capture his heart for sure!" Rei laughed and pulled the peace sign, Usagi was already feeling guilty.

"Gomen, Rei-chan." The cobalt eyed girl whispered as her eyes began to water up again.

"Usagi-Baka," Rei said angrily and hit Usagi's in the back of the head.

"Owww! Rei-chan!" Usagi wailed and pulled her friends raven hair.

"Baka!" Rei yelled and grabbed Usagi hand and pulled it, Rei slapped Usagi's hand, the blonde instantly let go.

"Ow..." The blonde cried.

"Usagi-chan! Go to Mamoru-San house now!" Minako yelled.

"Huh..?! Wait what?!" The blonde shouted as Minako started pushing her blonde friend outside the temple doors.

"Go get him!" Rei shouted and slammed the doors.

"Huh? Rei-chaaaan!" Usagi cried.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she walked looking at her feet. ' .Happened?' She pondered. Before she knew it she was standing outside of Mamoru's apartment. No.. She couldn't do it..! It would be awkward.

"Odango atama?" A male asked, Usagi looked up to see a ebony haired man, with a pale complexion and deep sapphire blue eyes. She ignored him and continued walking with a daze look stuck on her face, she didn't realise Mamoru was standing right in front of her, so she walked a metre until she fell onto her butt.

"Mamoru-Baka! Watch where the bloody hell you're going!" She shouted, he looked at her confusedly, before realising what the ditzy blonde was saying.

"Me?! Watch where I'm going?! You're the stalker who showed up on my doorstep! BAKA!" He shouted.

"Who the in hell are you calling Baka!?" The cobalt blue eyed teenager yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_New chap enjoy! Sorry I was caught up with this isn't love!_**

**_Warning: adult content_**

**_Rating: M or T_**

**_Key: the song god only knows by MKTO goes well with this story!_**

* * *

"You want to seduce someone?" The lamp black haired male repeated, the blonde opposite him nodded.

"But I don't know how to seduce you- HIM." Usagi stuttered as she blushed and stared at her feet, her pigtails drooped down and her fringed covered her face.

"Body language," Mamoru blurted out.

"Huh?" Usagi said as her cobalt eyes bored into Mamoru's.

"Body language is the most important for the person of the opposite sex. It'll show you're interest in that person. Try it and I'll see how you go." Mamoru said.

"Like dancing?" Usagi said dumbfounded and got up and started dancing like she had ants in her pants, Mamoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Usagi quit the spaz attack, and sit back down." Mamoru said with mirth still lingering in his voice, the blonde pouted.

"So let me be more specific, for example touching."

"Let's pretend I'm the dude you like."

"His name is Mam..io, Mamio."

"Okay pretend I'm Mamio."

"Okay." Usagi said, as she bit her lip, which Mamoru found really cute, her childish smile change to a flirty one , as her eyes gazed into his sapphire ones, her body seemed to moved by itself, as her fingers intertwined with Mamoru's. Mamoru felt his pants tighten a little.

"Usagi are you sure you haven't done this?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.

"No, maybe I just have a great teacher." Usagi smiled back, Mamoru blushed a little.

"Well, you did really well, Usagi, I'm sure you'll seduce him in no time flat." He smiled.

"Usagi, I have somewhere to go soon, so maybe you should get going." Mamoru said, he really needed to take a cold shower, Usagi was just calling for him.

"Oh ok." Usagi sighed.

'I hope I didn't do anything bad.' She wondered. The blonde swayed towards, Mamoru felt his pants tighten a lot more, he needed her away from him or god only knows what he'll do to her.

"Thanks Mamoru, bye!" Usagi giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This story hasn't had a chappie update in forever! So I gave it some love, personally I like this chap XD anyway enjoy!

rating: M

warning: Adult language/ Swearing.

* * *

A loud knock interrupted the serene atmosphere.

"Yeah I'm coming." A husky voice replied to the loud knocking, as the male groaned and got up from his relaxing day, until who ever decided to come and interrupt. The male walk over to the mahogany door, he peered through the hole at the top his door.

'No, not her again! I don't my body can handle her!' The mans mind screamed. 'Wait, maybe I can use her for myself..' He smirked at his thoughts, and flew open the door.

"Hi, Mamo-chan." A familiar blonde smiled.

'AHH! She thought of a freakin nickname for me, oh god I don't think my heart can take her cuteness, I MEAN- I think I'll shut up now..' Mamoru hesitated, his heart raced as the young girl stood before him, greeting him with a nice name.

'PANG! Got him right in the feels.' Usagi smirked in her mind.

"Uh, Hello, Tsukino." Mamoru stuttered.

'Fuck! Damn it, I fucked that up.' Mamoru screamed in his head.

"Hehe, you're so formal Mamo-chan!" The blue eyed teenager giggled and softly hit the dark haired male's chest.

"Just call me, Usagi or bunny." Usagi smiled, acting so forward, she did want to get Mamoru's heart,

'Be forward is the way to go' Usagi spoke in her head.

"Well then, ahem Usagi.. Can I help you?" Mamoru stumbled, saying his enemy's first name.

"Yes! I'm here for my lesson!" Usagi giggled from her enthusiasm.

"I'm kinda busy." Mamoru lied.

'So long for using her...' Mamoru's mind sighed.

"What? Laying around and listening to classical music? Mamo-chan that's not being busy that's called being lazy.." Usagi smiled as she won over that dumb excuse.

"Come on in..." Mamoru sighed and ushered the young girl in and shortly closed the door behind them both. Usagi plopped herself down on Mamoru's leather couch.

"Okay, what's today's lesson about?" The blonde sweetly asked.

'Kissing? No no, way too early for that and weird as well, uhm AH! I know.' Mamoru grinned.

"Let's work on your pick up lines." Mamoru declared.

"Uhm how do I that?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Uhm, Do-"

'No too dirty for her mind.'

"Ah My-"

'NO JUST NO.'

"Lets just start with this one; There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look." Mamoru gulped, Usagi's cheeks were becoming hotter and redder.

"Okay let me try." Usagi said and thought for a bit.

"Ah I got one! Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?" Usagi smiled, Mamoru's face became a little more hotter.

"Oh um nice," The male stuttered.

"What do you think you can do better?" Usagi asked in a offended tone.

"Well yeah, I'm the teacher." Mamoru replied.

"Then let's see.." Usagi smirked.

"Alrighty then!" Mamoru grinned back.

"You look beautiful today, just like every other day." Mamoru smiled, Usagi thought long and hard for hers.

"Can you pull this heart-shaped arrow out of my butt? A damn little kid with wings shot me." She smirked at hers, Mamoru chuckled a little.

"Your eyes are as blue as window cleaner." Mamoru said.

"I do not fancy wines, I prefer moans." Usagi blurted out, then blushed and covered her mouth she couldn't believe what she just said, Mamoru stared at her flabbergasted, as crimson cover his cheeks.

"Look at the time! I have to get going, I have to go study at Rei's." Usagi lied , grabbed her belongings and opened the door.

"Uhm, thanks for the lesson, Mamo-chan." Usagi said and left.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Mamoru sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi my stars another chappie seriously are things heating up or what? I mean sneaky Usagi is sneaky Lol**_

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning:Adult language in both Japanese and English XD**_

* * *

The male picked up the cup of refreshing coffee, drank it and felt the warm liquid slither down his throat, he body was there but his mind wasn't, he was still thinking about what a certain blonde said.

'I don't prefer fancy wines, I prefer moans.' Echoed through his head, maybe innocent Usagi wasn't so innocent after all, suddenly his vision went black.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice giggled.

'Goodness gracious.' The dark haired male hesitated.

"Usagi, can I have my vision back, please?" The male pleaded.

"Hmmm, okay." Usagi agreed.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Me? Stalk the jerk, Mamoru? In your dreams." The blonde scoffed and she sat herself on the stool next to Mamoru.

"Actually-" Mamoru began.

"Stop right there, it was just a remark." Usagi said cutting off Mamoru, the male began chuckling.

"Usagi, I was just joking." Mamoru said with mirth still lingering in his voice, Usagi frowned.

"Argh, you egotistical jerk." The cobalt blue eyed teenager spat.

"Hey, shouldn't say such things to your sensei." Mamoru remarked in a matter-of-fact tone.

(A/N: Translation time!

Sensei: Teacher)

"Whatever-"

"Hey, Usagi. You guys hitting it up, I see." Motoki interrupted Usagi's retaliation, Mamoru almost choked on his coffee, when Usagi turned redder then a tomato.

"Motoki..." Usagi gritted through her teeth, and pulled Motoki down by the collar.

"How the hell do you know?" Usagi growled into Motoki's ear.

"Uhm.. Rei.." Motoki truthfully answered, Usagi let him go.

"That Baka..." She murmured.

"So Usagi, there isn't a guy called Mamio, hey?" Mamoru whispered in her ear, Usagi gulped hard, did Mamoru hear?

"You like, Motoki, aye?"Mamoru grinned.

"Uhm, not exactly..."

"Excuse me, I can hear you and a matter of fact, Usagi doesn't have a crush on me, she has a crush on-" Motoki began.

"MOTOKI!" Usagi screeched.

"Sorry, Bunny." The sandy blonde winced.

"Naw, c'mon Motoki! I'm your best friend!" Mamoru whined.

"I prefer to live then die..." The dirty blonde muttered.

"Nyah nyah, Motoki is on my side." Usagi said poking her tongue at Mamoru, the black haired man glared at her in response.

"Too bad you were too much of an open book if you did like him." Mamoru scoffed as he took another sip of his black coffee.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blonde suddenly regretting what she just did, if Mamoru didn't like it means she was doing something wrong.

"What mean is, you're too easy to read you need to play hard to get, to whoever you like." Mamoru murmured.

"Okay, then."

"Usagi how old are you?" Mamoru asked testing the blonde's intelligence, he took a quick sip and sat the coffee down.

"Sixteen." Usagi smiled, the dark haired male did a spit take in response, he was working with a sixteen year old?! Was that even allowed? He snapped back to reality.

"You failed."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah you! I told you not to be a open book!" Mamoru growled as he leaned in close, so close that Usagi could feel his breath on her lips.

"Uh, gomen, sensei." Usagi winced, the sapphire eyed male almost flinched at Usagi for being a bit harsh. (A/N sorry to interrupt translations;

Gomen: Sorry.

Sensei: Teacher.

You're welcome!)

"I'll do it again.." Mamoru sighed

"Ask away.." Usagi said cautiously.

"Uhm, Have you gone out with anyone yet?" The dark haired male asked, stumbling to find a question.

"N- Uh, well you'll have to find out." The blonde replied sexily as she bit her lip, Mamoru stared at her, he gulped hard, what was this girl doing to him?

"W-well, SEE! You do understand how to work your brain, when you're not odango atama!" Mamoru stuttered as he stared at Usagi's small petite mouth. He was so tempted to moan but swallowed it.

'O-oh god.. Usagi Tsukino what are you doing to me?' He mind wondered.

"UGH! I hate that name!" Usagi screeched, as she snapped Mamoru back into reality.

"Then stop being an odango atama." Mamoru smirked, he took a sip of his coffee and watched the blonde's pouting expression change in to a raging one.

"You and Rei are sooooo annoying when you call me that! What if I called you; BAKA FATOI KUSO!" Usagi roared.

(A/n: Translation;

Baka: stupid

Fatoi: fat

Kuso: Shit)

"Odango atama; Nameruna..." Mamoru whispered in the blonde's ear, as he got up and began walking out the arcade.

(A/N: translation:

'Don't fuck with me.')

"Aho..." Usagi sighed as she blew her blonde fringe out of the way and watched a conceited male walk away

(A/N: translation;

Aho: Dumbass {or idiot..})


End file.
